


Dropping The Crown

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Prince/servant, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal AU - Billy meets a beautiful blonde servant and that turns his entire night around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping The Crown

“I hate these things.”

“You hate everything.”

“I do not. I like that Kate girl.”

Billy sighed, rubbing his temple. He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Up until last year, he hadn’t even known he’d had a brother. His mother was strange, that was something he’d excepted quite early on, he just never thought she’d hide a sibling from him.

“Lady Bishop is not a girl,” Queen Wanda Maximoff cut in.

Billy and Tommy both straightened instantly.

Their mother could be quite a terror when angry. Most of the time, however, she was a vision that flowed through the world like she’d just stepped out of a painting. Currently, her red gown wrapped around her, the fabric stretching and folding over her skin like she’d commanded it to.

Which, considering he temperament, she probably had.

“She is a young woman who will soon take over her father’s land. You best start respecting her.”

“I respect her,” Tommy mumbled, crossing his arms and threatening to sink into a childish expression.

Wanda’s eyebrow shot up and the expression never came. Her gaze swept over to Billy.

Out of the twins, he looked the most like their mother. The same thick brown hair and large brown eyes. Even the same legs, although he was always rather embarrassed to know he shared his mother’s leg shape. Whether or not they were beautiful for her age.

“This celebration is for you, William,” she said, the barest hint of warning in her tone. “You have finished your schooling and proven yourself a wise future king. You’d do well to look appreciative.”

Billy glanced to the side, ignoring the fact his gaze was briefly caught by a blond servant. “Yes, Queen,” he said, polite as he could be.

Wanda leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his hair before turning to do the same to Tommy. “My princes, enjoy your night.” She pulled away and turned off into the crowd, the court peers moving aside like so much water.

Tommy slumped instantly in his seat. “So, you think if I offered a trip to the winter lodges, I’d be able to bed the Bishop girl.”

Billy glared. “Please, she has way more class.” He shifted, pushing out of his seat. “I’m getting a drink. Try not to undress every girl with your eyes.”

Tommy shrugged. “Too late, already half way there.”

Billy stepped off of the raised dais. That blond had caught his attention and now he had to find him. If only to make this event slightly more interesting. He tugged slightly at the silver rimmed collar of his tunic. He hated crowds, they made him uneasy.

It was never hard to hear unkind things in a crowd.

At least when he was alone he could pretend everyone liked him.

Shoving those thoughts away, he moved through the people, searching. The people were pushy, asking far too many questions and asking for him to join too many dinners. Most of them he couldn’t name and the rest he didn’t even recognize. Silently he wished for a way out.

The blond had effectively disappeared. Billy frowned in disappointment. He should have just stayed on his throne, watching the festivities instead of trying to join them. He turned, debating on going back.

“Prince?”

Billy looked toward the voice, expecting another noble. He was greeted with a glass shoved into his nose. “I, oh, yes?”

The glass lowered slightly, revealing the blond servant who was much looking much kinder up close. Even in the drab servant greys and browns, he looked regal. He could have easily controlled Billy’s place. He would have made a far better prince, Billy thought.

“You mentioned that you were getting a drink,” the blond continued.

Billy blinked at him, briefly confused. “Yeah, I did. Wait, you heard that?”

The servant swallowed, sheepish before nodding. “I’ve sort of been watching you all night”

Billy’s face colored slightly. He cast about for words, lifting his hands uselessly. “I would like that drink, yes,” he finished lamely, dropping his hands.

A smile came over the blond’s features. “Good, I’ve been chasing you trying to give it to you. But you always seemed busy.” He pressed the glass into Billy’s hands.

“Y-you have?” Billy’s throat was dry and that drink was suddenly very good sounding. He tossed the liquid back. “I mean, thank you. Do you… Have a name?”

“Sure I do. My parents weren’t that mean,” the blond laughed. “It’s Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy.”

Billy offered his own small smile back. “Teddy. It’s nice to meet you. I’m, uhm… Well, Prince William.”

“And everyone calls you Billy, I know.”

For the first time in a long time Billy was just fine with the crowds. This servant talked like they were the only people in the room and he wasn’t talking to a prince. He was confident with himself. Warming and gentle, he allowed Billy to relax even in this uncomfortable environment.

“Do you want to join me on a walk through the palace?” Billy ventured after a time.

Teddy hesitated, only then remembering his place. “Would that be okay?”

Billy glanced around. No one seemed to be paying attention to him. A quick glance back to the thrones showed Tommy in a rather deep conversation with Lady Bishop and Lord Bradley. He searched for his mother. Not finding her, he looked back to Teddy and nodded.

“I think so. Please join me. I don’t think I’ve enjoyed talking this much in a long time.”

Those words seemed to melt any hesitancy Teddy had. He nodded, smiling broadly. “I’d be honored to.”


End file.
